I Walk This Path Alone
by LollyKills
Summary: What if Sakura Haruno was the Nine Tails Jinchūriki, Sasuke Uchiha was still bent on revenge and Naruto Uzumaki was living in Sakura's shoes. But instead of hiding it under a smile, Sakura chose to take the path of revenge. On everyone in the leaf village. How will life be with two revenge-seekers on team 7? And will Sakura's common ground with him change Sasuke at all? [SasuSaku]
1. Chapter 1-When You Met Me

**A/N: Konnichiwa, minna-san! This is one of the first fics that I've actually uploaded, so review and give me feedback, please! Arigatou! And please enjoy!**

**By the way, this story is in Sakura's POV and the timeline in this story starts back when Sakura and everyone first made Genin.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto (I wish) and these are all my own ideas.**

Chapter 1-When You Met Me

_I hate them…_

…

_I hate them, I hate them, I hate them!_

_Why me? Why is it always me!? Ever since I can remember, it's been this way. I've been alone for a long time. There was a voice that supported me, and talked to me in my head...but it went away a long time ago. I can't hear her voice anymore...It's been replaced by another voice. I don't hear it much, but when I feel like my anger is about to take over, he comes out and whispers in my head. He tells me my hatred is good. Hatred will help me grow stronger. It will bring my vengeance _

_Why can't everyone in the village ever leave me alone!? I haven't done anything to them, but they treat me like a monster. Like they want me to disappear forever. That's what they want. They want me gone._

_Well…I want them gone, too._

_One day, I will be strong. Stronger than everyone. I will let my hatred fester and boil inside me, until that day comes. I will always be training, and waiting. One day…_

Finally. Tomorrow is the day that I become a Genin. I'm one step closer to my goal.

I can feel their hatred burrowing into me as I walk past. Good. It will soak it into me, and I will force it down on top of my hatred to fuel my rage. To keep it flowing deep within my veins. I am hatred. I am revenge. I am sadness. I...am lonely. They stopped even acknowledging me, and they don't bully me anymore. I stay out of their way, and everyone seems to just avoid me now. It's better this way, but I still _feel _their hate. They disgust me.

I stop walking when I reach the edge of the pier.

A while ago, I found this secluded, little lake with a small pier overlooking the water. I sit there sometimes, and stare at my reflection.

I look down, but I just see their faces. Cruel, unrelenting ridicule. I reach for a rock lying next to me on the pier, and clench my fist around it.

"GAAAAHHHHHHH!"

I throw the rock as hard as I can into my reflection, shattering the illusion.

_*Crack* The sound of a twig snapping hits my eardrum._

I whip my head around, glaring daggers as I sense another presence. There is another figure standing at the opposite end of the pier.

It's that boy.

I remember seeing him in my class. He is always alone, too. When his fan girls aren't hanging all over him, that is. I don't know why, but I have this feeling that he is the only person who can even begin to understand what I go through. You see, his entire clan was massacred by his older brother, Itachi Uchiha. At least that's what I've heard. But still, he has no idea what it's like to truly be alone in this world. He is always sought after by fan girls, and everybody looks up to him. He is always getting praised by the teachers for his outstanding abilities and test scores. He is the best in the class. Well, he is technically second best because I always beat him, but it's not like anything I do matters to anyone.

This boy, Sasuke Uchiha, pisses me off. At least he had family. At least he knows what having a bond with someone feels like. I never had anything, from the very start. I'm not like him. I'm not like any of them. I am isolated. I am Sakura Haruno.

**Thanks for reading, minna-san! Sorry this is short, but it's kind of like the introduction to the story. The chapters will get longer as the story develops.**

**Please review, and tell me what you think so far.**

**I will update the next chapter soon! Arigatou Gozaimasu!**


	2. Chapter 2-Confrontation

**A/N: Wow, I honestly didn't think that anyone would read this, so thank you to those who did! Seeing people follow, favourite and review the first chapter was really quite inspiring! **

**P.S For those of you who are up to date with the Naruto manga, are you as crazy as I am about Sasuke and Naruto on the brink of death!? I mean, they CAN'T die, at least not yet. If Naruto dies without becoming Hokage, what was the point of the entire series?! :p Also, I need a SasuSaku moment to keep me going hehe :P Sakura quickly go heal Sasuke! Hehe jks, we all know Naruto really needs her help right now. If Sakura helps save Naruto I really would hate to hear people keep calling her useless still.**

**Sorry for rambling ;) so without further ado, here is chapter 2 :)**

* * *

Chapter 2: Confrontation

**Re-cap from last chapter:**

_I whip my head around, glaring daggers as I sense another presence. There is another figure standing at the opposite end of the pier._

_It's that boy._

_I remember seeing him in my class. He is always alone, too. When his fan girls aren't hanging all over him, that is. I don't know why, but I have this feeling that he is the only person who can even begin to understand what I go through. You see, his entire clan was massacred by his older brother, Itachi Uchiha. At least that's what I've heard. But still, he has no idea what it's like to truly be alone in this world. He is always sought after by fan girls, and everybody looks up to him. He is always getting praised by the teachers for his outstanding abilities and test scores. He is the best in the class. Well, he is technically second best because I always beat him, but it's not like anything I do matters to anyone._

_This boy, Sasuke Uchiha, pisses me off. At least he had family. At least he knows what having a bond with someone feels like. I never had anything, from the very start. I'm not like him. I'm not like any of them. I am isolated. I am Sakura Haruno._

* * *

He is just standing there, staring at me with those obsidian eyes. I lock my eyes onto his and watch his every move. I give him an icy glare. I feel uneasy around him, even though just looking at him gives me a weird feeling. This feeling…it's strangely familiar even though I have no idea why.

"What are you doing here?" I mumble, harshly. I don't remove my eyes from his.

Nothing. Just the sound of the lake water rippling and the birds above whistling.

I glare at him some more, letting it be known to him that his silence isn't welcome.

"WELL? Why are you here! If you are just going to stand there and look at me, just like the rest of them do, then you can go to hell!"

Uh Oh. Tears. Why do I have to start crying now!? I go to quickly rush past him when the silence on his end is broken.

"I come here often. It's where I think about-

...things."

I faltered a little in my step when the stoic Uchiha actually spoke, but I don't respond. I just keep walking.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha."

"I know."

"Well, this is where _I_ come to be alone, so if you don't mind no-"

"Whatever, I'm leaving already." I stop in my tracks and slightly turn my head to face him. "Stay away from me. You're annoying. You will only get in the way." I don't know what it was in the words I said, but it looked like something clicked in his brain and then the look of surprise on his face faded into an icy glare.

"Likewise."

As I walked back to my small apartment, for one, I couldn't help but replay that moment when I first saw him standing at the edge of the pier. That look in his eyes. It was sad. Lonely. Vengeful. It was the same one as mine.

* * *

**_(Sasuke's POV):_**

Tch, pathetic. I can't believe I actually felt sorry for that weakling for a second. There was just something about that pinkette. Something felt so oddly familiar, and yet so far away at the same time. I walked over to sit on my bed and then lifted my head slightly to see my face staring back at me in the mirror.

That's it...the familiar feeling I got when I looked at the enraged girl.

It was the look in her eyes.

It was...so cold. When I looked into her eyes, it felt like a was pulling back that curtains and reading everything that was hidden beneath them. I wonder if she got the same feeling when she looked into my eyes...?

Still...it was pretty impressive that she caught me off guard like that. She seems to be the only girl at the academy not entranced by me. It is kind of of a refreshing change of pace, not having to remind myself to hide at the sight of her. But then again, for some reason, the fact that _she _was the only girl unaffected by the mysterious Uchiha charm is mildly irritating.

I subconsciously berate myself for being distracted with nonsense thoughts. I end the thread of thoughts with a smirk and one final objection.

"Hn, I'm 'annoying' and I'll 'only get in the way'? We'll see about that. "

As I walk out the door to make my way to the training grounds for one last session before I'm officially a Genin, the image of the pinkette's distant eyes just won't leave my mind no matter how hard I push it away. There was something dark there. Something _very_ dark. It's hard to admit, but for a millisecond, I actually felt somewhat afraid of that girl. It's been a while since I felt that emotion.

I don't normally pay attention to girls in my class, or rather anyone else at all, but all the times I recall seeing her, she has been alone. She is always isolated. I'll admit that, once or twice, a little voice inside my head told me to reach out to her. Maybe it's because she reminds me somewhat of myself...

Interesting.

I wonder what happened to that girl...

* * *

**Thanks for reading minna-san! The chapter is longer this time just like I promised hehe :p**

**I hope you are enjoying it so far! Please review to tell me what you think and give me some feedback please!**

**P.S If there are spelling errors please don't kill me, it's 1am right now and I'm not thinking entirely clearly ;)**

**Arigatou Gozaimasu 3**


End file.
